


Birthday Surprise

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Elijah has been keeping something for you, and you find out what it is on your birthday.





	Birthday Surprise

Elijah had been acting…strange lately. Well, you supposed that while dating an Original life would be rather strange. And bloody. Veerrryy bloody. But that was beside the point. Which was that he was being strange.

Making sure you stayed out of and away from a certain room in the compound and pretending there was no reason behind it when there obviously was. And let’s not forget the comments his siblings–especially Klaus–kept dropping.

“Hissed at anyone lately?” Kol had asked you once.

So far Klaus was the one who hadn’t seemed to think through his question: “I suppose you haven’t been bitten yet?”

You had choked on your drink–which wasn’t blood, by the way–and just looked at him. You had no idea how to respond to that one, and Klaus didn’t offer any explanation. Luckily, Freya had saved by chiding him for his lack of tact, and that was the end of whatever the hell that was.

You chalked it all up to just the Mikaelsons being the Mikaelsons. Strange, yes, but not entirely unusual.

When you woke up this morning to a happy birthday text from Elijah promising a day full of fun and a special surprise, you were practically giddy with excitement. You had no idea what he had planned, and you couldn’t wait to find out.

You had a sneaking suspicion that this secret room had something to do with today–your birthday. There had never been a problem with you exploring the compound before, so why now? Add the fact that it started just a few weeks ago, and it was too much of a coincidence to ignore.

Now was the moment you’d been waiting for: the big reveal. Elijah made you close your eyes and led you into the room. You stopped and screwed your eyes tighter behind your hands. You were so tempted to peek.

“Is it an animal?” You asked. Excitement bubbled in your chest. "Elijah, did you get me a puppy?!“

"No, I did not get you a puppy for your birthday, Y/N,” Elijah replied. "Calm down.“

You bit your lip and nodded, taking a few deep breaths.

"However,” he continued, lowering your hands from your eyes, “I did get you a snake.”

Your eyes flew open. Had you heard right? But one look at Elijah’s face was all you needed to know that yes, you’d heard right. You peeked behind him and saw the snake in its case behind him. You shrieked and tackled Elijah in a full-body hug, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. He immediately caught you, setting his hands on your waist, and stumbled back a little.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” You said.

“You’re welcome, darling,” Elijah replied.

You let go of him and went up to the snake, immediately talking to it. "Hello there Mr. Snake, how are you today?“

"He doesn’t have a name yet,” Elijah said.

“Well that’s no fun, everyone should have a name, right Mr. Snek? I think your name should be…Loki. Loki the Snek.”

“Does this mean he’s royalty?”

You laughed. The snake–Loki–eyed you. "I think I just offended him.”

"Oh dear.”

You gave Elijah a kiss on the cheek. "You’re the best boyfriend ever.“


End file.
